


Three Things

by akamine_chan



Series: the silence [2]
Category: Wilby Wonderful (2004)
Genre: Community: ds_snippets, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-08
Updated: 2010-02-08
Packaged: 2017-10-15 15:52:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/162431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On one of his many meandering walks along the shore, Duck finds a shell. It's big and round, barely fitting into the palm of his hand. The surface is undamaged, milky white and smooth, spiraling inward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Things

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the LJ community ds_snippets.
> 
> Unbeta'd. Stray bit from the Wilby Wonderful post-apocalypse story I'm writing. Title from the quote _Three things cannot be long hidden: the sun, the moon, and the truth_ attributed to Gautama Siddhartha, the founder of Buddhism. 
> 
> Moon snail: 
> 
> Prompt: shell

On one of his many meandering walks along the shore, Duck finds a shell. It's big and round, barely fitting into the palm of his hand. The surface is undamaged, milky white and smooth, spiraling inward.

It's from a northern moon snail, _Lunatita heros_. The shells are uncommon, but Duck's found them before. Just never whole and perfect like this.

He wishes Dan was still here, so he could share this simple thing with him.

Duck traces the curve of the shell, following the whorl with his finger. It reminds him of the endless nights he's spent tracing the planes of Dan's back, sketching out skin and muscle and bone in the darkness, illuminated only by the dim moonlight.

He takes it home and puts it on a dusty shelf, a ghostly reminder of what he's lost.

-fin-


End file.
